Raph's Mistake
by HicHaddockBTR
Summary: I Hate How People Always Write About How Leonardo, Michelangelo, And Donatello So This Is For The Raphael Fans That Want To See Him Get Hurt
1. Before Anything

**Hey Guys Hic Haddock Here And I Don't Like How People Only Write About How Leo, Mikey, And Donnie Get Hurt So This Is My Way Of Showing Raph That People Still Like Him**

**This I A Page Break | - | - | - |  
**** xsssssssssssssssxii Vs Vs Vs V**

***TeeNaGe MuTaNT NiNJa TuRTLeS TMNT TMNT TeeNaGe MuTaNT NiNJa TuRTLeS TMNT TMNT TeeNaGe MuT***

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT **

Raph was walking around the lair waiting to go on patrol. Oh how he loved it up there. Leo came out ready to go and said to Raph

"What are you doing, your not ready to go get your stuff." and Raph replied with

"Oh I'm not ready," Raph throws a smoke bomb and appears behind Leo, "How 'bout now?" as he said he was ready to leave.

Leo turns around surprised. "I guess you are ready," Leo looked around and asked, "What's taking Donnie and Mikey so long?"

"I don't know and I don't care but if they don't hurry up soon I'm leaving." said Raph about to leave

(WITH DONNIE AND MIKEY)

"What's this?" asked Mikey as he was plying with a test tube filled with green liquid

"Don't touch it." said Donnie while typing on his computer

"What does this do" Mikey asked looking at a little machine

"It explodes on impact when thrown, now stop touching things Raph and Leo are probably waiting." Donnie said as he turned around grabbing his bo staff

(WITH LEO AND RAPH)

"I'm leaving." Raph said while heading up-side

"I don't allow it." Leo said to Raph

"Well I'm going see ya." Raph went up-side as Donnie and

Mikey Walked out of Donnie's lab

*******TeeNaGe MuTaNT NiNJa TuRTLeS TMNT TMNT TeeNaGe MuTaNT NiNJa TuRTLeS TMNT TMNT TeeNaGe MuT***

**Sorry For The Short Chapter My Laptop Battery Is About To Die See You Guys Tomorrow :)**


	2. Kraang Fight

**Hey Guys Hic Here And It's Been Awhile Since I Last Updated The Reason Why That Is I Was Gonna Update When I Was In Arkansas But The File Got Deleted So I Had To Rewrite It Here It Is/ ****_Italics is when someone else on the phone it will also be in dialog form_**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But The Plot **

(WITH RAPH)

Raph was sitting on the edge of a building waiting for his brothers to come and patrol with him. Just then he saw a few Kraang bots so he thought he would bash some bots.

(WITH LEO, MIKEY, AND DONNIE)

"So Donnie what is this?" Leo asked as he picked up the weird substance Mikey was playing with earlier

" It is a liquid that temporarily slows down the Kraang." Donnie said

"Two things, one so that's what that was. Two should we call Raph?" Mikey asked while being distracted

"Wow I didn't even think about calling Raph." Leo said confused by how Mikey said it and not him

"I'll call Raph." Donnie said and he picked up his T-Phone and called Raph

(WITH RAPH)

When Raph was done bashing bots he climbed back onto the three-story building he was on before, but this time he was closer to the edge. His T-Phone started to ring and he was so startled he fell off the three-story. He scraped his left arm and his right leg on the side of the building which he found weird. But as soon he got up he answered his T-Phone

Raph: What do you want Donnie?

_Donnie: We need you here now._

Raph: Why?

_Donnie: I need to show you how one of my inventions work._

Raph: What is the invention?

_Donnie: I temporarily slows down Kraang._

Raph: Too late for that. (Raph rubbed his left arm as he said that)

_Donnie: Why?_

Raph: I destroyed five of them already.

_Donnie: Oh, well just come here._

Raph: Ok I'll be there soon bye.

_Donnie: Bye_

Raph ended his call and put his T-Phone away. Then he headed home.

(WITH DONNIE, LEO, AND MIKEY)

"Raph is on his way over here." Said Donnie

"Ok." Said Leo

**Not Much Of A Cliff Hanger But I Had To Write Somthing Right I Hope You Guys Enjoyed Bye**


	3. Where Is He?

**Ae Dudes It's Me Hic And It's Been Awhile Since I Last Updated But Here It Is Chapter Three, I Am Not A Very Good Writer When It Comes To Stories Like These But Here I Go**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But The Plot**

***TeeNaGe MuTaNT NiNJa TuRTLeS TMNT TMNT TeeNaGe MuTaNT NiNJa TuRTLeS TMNT TMNT TeeNaGe MuT***

(WITH LEO,DONNIE,AND MIKEY)

"What's taking Raph so LONG." asked Mikey bored out of his mind

"What do you mean what's taking me so long what took you two so long." Raph said as he walked in

"Raph where wer...what happened to you?" Leo asked as he noticed that Raph was scratched up

"Long story short I fell off a building, so why did you call me down here again?" Raph said as he looked at Donnie looking for an answer

"Two things: first how did you fall off a building? Second the invention." Donnie asked as he looked at Raph examining him

"When you called me I thought that it was an explosive that was behind me so I wanted to avoid it but it was just Donnie calling me, happy." Raph said


End file.
